Revenge, Brotherhood Style
by Red Witch
Summary: Another story arc winds down. It seems that the entire school is against them, so the Brotherhood decide to strike back in their own special way. Actually it's just a bunch of pointless insanity.


**The disclaimer telling you I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has spontaneously combusted. I can hardly wait until 'Mindgames'! I need more inspiration! I'm running low on ideas! Continuing on from "The Wheels on the Bus…" And the plot line goes on and on and on and on….**

**Revenge, Brotherhood Style **

It was the day after the fire drills at Bayville High. Students were getting ready for first period class. "Blue!" Tabitha walked up to Kurt at his locker. "How are you doing? Did the professor chew you out for yesterday?" 

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't get in trouble. Of course I did leave out one or two details like the accidents and the fights and stuff. But I mostly stuck to the truth about you kidnapping me! And I couldn't teleport in front of Arcade and Risty. And I was trying to keep you all from causing any more trouble."

"How could you call it that?" Tabitha looked at him. "You fell and hit your head! I couldn't leave you there!"

"I know," He shrugged. "But all I got was a warning to be careful around you. Lucky for me we weren't the only ones skipping school during the fire drills." 

"Really?" Tabitha's eyes widened. "Who else ditched?"

"Well Evan for one," Kurt sighed. "Storm caught him skateboarding downtown again. At least the professor knew I didn't really mean to skip. But boy did he come down hard on Evan." 

"Tough luck," she shrugged her shoulders. "But at least that got you off the hook!"

"Kurt is she bothering you?" Jean walked next to Kurt and glared at Tabitha. 

"Hey we're just talking," Tabitha glared back. "It's hardly a crime, y'know."

"But kidnapping is!" Jean shot back. 

"Oh please," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. I mean we didn't exactly tie him up and drag him around by the leash now! Unlike you in the Geek Squad we don't have to control members of our team. Or have our team be controlled."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the mind reader, you tell me!" 

"Ladies, ladies please," Kurt put himself between the two of them. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion at another time?"

"Stay out of this Kurt!" Both of them shouted at the same time and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Hey Jean is this little twerp getting in your face?" Duncan ran over.

"Duncan I can handle her," Jean said.

"Yeah right," Tabitha scoffed. "That'll be the day!" 

Duncan grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her into the locker. "HANDS OFF ME YOU BIG APE!" Tabitha growled. 

"Listen you little…UKKK!" Duncan then went flying to the ground. Pietro had tackled him and now was sitting on top of him.

"Listen to this you jerk," Pietro's eyes grew cold. "Nobody lays a finger on a Brotherhood Babe and gets away with it! Capice?" He raised his fist to knock his lights out. Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off.

"MAXIMOFF! SMITH!" A teacher hissed. "You two starting trouble again?"

"They started it," Pietro glared at him. "They were picking on Tabby!"

"Yeah right," The teacher snarled. "I know all about you two. Two of the biggest liars and thieves in this school. Why they allow you in here I'll never know!" 

"But Mr. Sherman…" Tabitha was trying to defend herself.

"Office! Now!" He shoved Pietro forward. Both Tabitha and Pietro glared at Jean with a look that plainly stated: _This is not over, not by a long shot! We are going to get even!_

Duncan grinned smugly. Jean and Kurt exchanged worried looks. They knew better. 

Later at lunch period, the other members of the Brotherhood were waiting for Pietro and Tabitha at their table. They finally stomped in. "Where have you two been all day yo?" Todd asked.

"Got in a fight with Jean," Tabitha sat down. "Pietro was backing me up when Duncan came in. We got sent to the office, but they didn't! Stupid Jocks!"

"Yeah they think they rule the school!" Pietro snapped. 

"You realize of course we must retaliate," Fred smiled. "What really surprises me is that the furball didn't get in trouble for yesterday. Or that we didn't get picked on for the bus yet."

"That's because Baldy had someone better to pick on," Pietro smirked.

"Daniels got caught by his aunt ditching school to go skateboarding," Tabitha told them.

"He ain't the only one," Todd snickered. "Kelly's on the warpath! It turns out a couple of teachers ditched school too yesterday! Turns out they decided to elope and they went off to California to write a movie script or something!" 

"Do tell!" Pietro's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Mr. Sims and Ms. Wright," Todd said. "Plus it seems half the senior class decided to ditch too. I'm telling you, he is really on the warpath. Especially after seeing the bus! I wonder why Kelly didn't put two and two together and figure out we did it by now?"

"Well maybe because we wrote the names of half the football team on the bus on it," Lance smirked. "Including Duncan's." 

"Personally I thought the lovely depiction of Jean you boys did was a bit over the top," Tabitha giggled. "I wonder if Red's seen it yet."

"TABITHA!"

"She has," She remarked as Jean stormed up to their table. 

"I know it was you who drew that picture of me!" Jean hissed. "And you all got Duncan and the football team in trouble!"

"Well they shouldn't have written their names on the bus," Tabitha said sweetly. 

"They did not write their names on the bus," She snarled. "You wrote their names on the bus!" 

"Says who?" Todd perked up. "What did Kelly do to them anyway?"

"He suspended half of them for two days, including Duncan!" She said.

"Awwww…" Pietro drawled. "Isn't that a shame? All we got was detention. No big deal." 

"How did you two get away with that?" Jean looked surprised. 

"Well Kelly is a reasonable man," Pietro smiled, leaning back into his seat. "I mean when we explained the situation to him. And told him exactly who's been putting chocolate pudding in his car."

"He believed that?" Jean gasped.

"Well he did need to see proof," Tabitha smiled. "So Speedy told him to check out the lockers of the football players and well…"

"You little…" Jean glared. 

"Jean what's going on?" Scott came over with Kurt and Kitty behind him. 

"They're causing trouble again that's what!" Jean glared.

"Hey we're just minding our own business when you and the Geek Squad get in our face!" Tabitha hissed. "You guys started it."

"Alvers listen you better keep those lunatics under control before someone gets…WILL YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH KITTY AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME!?" Scott shouted. 

Lance had been winking and waving to Kitty the whole time. Kitty giggled, much to the annoyance of her teammates. "Summers lighten up," Lance turned his attention back to him. "It was Duncan who threatened Tabby. He shoved her up against the locker. Or did Red here forget to mention that? Especially considering she's the one who started the fight in the first place. Just ask furball there! He saw the whole thing!"

"Is that true?" Scott looked at Kurt. "Did Duncan do that?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. 

"I can see why you want to protect Red's honor here," Lance quipped. "But next time get your facts straight will ya?"

"Stay out of our way! Come on," Scott and the others went off to their table. 

"Bye bye," Todd waved and giggled. 

"Well that was fun," Fred smiled. 

"Okay that takes care of Duncan for now," Lance said. "Toad take a memo!"

"Right!" Todd took out a piece of paper.

"Note to self. Give Duncan a black eye when he's off suspension. Also trash his car again and put slime in his lockers," Lance dictated. 

"Done," Todd nodded. "But we still got a few other scores to settle around here!" 

"Yeah like that jerk Mr. Sherman," Tabitha sneered. 

"Leave him to me," Pietro said. "Toad I am going to need your assistance with this one!" 

"Always happy to oblige!" Todd nodded. "What about the Red Menace over there? We can't let the Geek Squad think they can keep us down!"

"Don't worry," Lance smirked. "I think I have an idea of what might just fit the situation here…"

Later on in the day Mr. Sherman went into the teacher's lounge. On a table he saw a present with a bright bow. The label had his name on it. He opened it up. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and blue shaving cream exploded everywhere. Mr. Sherman screamed as the entire teacher's lounge was covered in the foamy substance. He stumbled out, covered in foam. Around the corner, two figures snickered at their handiwork out of sight. 

"Nice touch with the dye," Todd smirked. 

"I like to think so," Pietro smirked. "It gets better. That dye doesn't just wash out either! Come on; let's go to phase two of "Operation Payback!"

Meanwhile Jean was about to change into her gym clothes. She opened the locker and immediately was slimed by a strange mixture. "UGGHH!" She gasped. She looked around and saw the same thing had happened to a group of cheerleaders as well.

"What is this stuff?" One girl asked.

"It looks like slime and …feed corn?" Jean asked. Then a loud clucking sound was heard. "What the…?" About a dozen chickens came out of nowhere. They headed straight for Jean and the cheerleaders. They ran out of the locker room screaming, being chased by chickens. 

"Okay," Lance chuckled as he watched the sight. "I can understand Jean, but why the cheerleaders?"

"Oh I just felt like it," Tabitha giggled as they watched the girls run for their lives.

Principal Kelly was wandering the halls, making sure that no one was skipping class. Then he saw Mr. Sherman racing down the hall. 

"AGGGH!" Mr. Sherman was blue all over. "My new expensive suit! Ruined!"

Kelly looked at Mr. Sherman and went pale. "I thought we had that water checked!" Then he saw a pair of chickens wandering the halls. "I know I told the cafeteria to get fresher food but this is ridiculous!" 

That was when he heard a strange rumbling sound from an empty classroom. He tried to look inside but the window was taped shut. He opened the door and a huge tidal wave of popcorn covered him. 

"Blob where did you find all that popcorn?" Pietro asked as the Brotherhood watched the chickens attack the popcorn from a safe distance. One of them sat on Kelly's head.

"I have my sources," Fred said proudly. 

"I need a vacation," Kelly moaned. 

"Well we had a good day," Todd snickered. 

"Not quite," Pietro smiled. "There's just one more thing we have to do…"

Later that night the doorbell rang at a very familiar house. Duncan answered the door. "Hey a package! And addressed to me! I wonder what it is?" He took it inside the house. Ten seconds later…

BOOOOM!

"AGGGHH!" Duncan shouted as the blue foam that covered the room started to stain the carpet. 


End file.
